Toya Setsuno
Toya Setsuno is a minor antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is a Yakuza affiliated with the Shie Hassaikai and a member of the Eight Bullets. He is voiced by Kenichirō Ōhashi in the Japanese version and Derek Whitener in the English dubbed version. Appearance Toya is a tall and lean young man with light, almond-shaped eyes, their irises visibly small, with prominent dark circles around them. His hair is chin-length and a bright golden-blond color, worn parted to his left so that it obscures his right eye. He has a wide mouth with particularly straight teeth and thin eyebrows that are usually pointed upwards, these, and the notable wideness of his eyes, giving him a permanently crazed look. Toya wears a gray (dark green in the anime) dress shirt with a light orange tie, (pink in the anime) as well as dark pants and a beak-shaped plague mask that’s worn by all of the Eight Bullets. Personality Toya is a mentally unstable individual with suicidal tendencies as a result of being unable to move on from the tragic events in his past. He, along with most of the Eight Bullets, see themselves as hopeless people who've lost the will to live; and are thus completely loyal to Kai Chisaki and the Shie Hassaikai and willing to commit any sacrifice for them as repayment for giving them a purpose and sense of self-worth. History Background Toya was cheated on and betrayed by his lover, resulting in him being left with massive debt. Because of this, Toya attempted to commit suicide but was stopped by a hero, causing him to be filled with despair. He was later discovered by Kai Chisaki, who gave him the opportunity to become one of his men. Grateful for being given a sense of worth, Toya joined the Shie Hassaikai and became a member of it's Eight Bullets. Shie Hassaikai Arc Toya is sent along with Yu Hojo and Soramitsu Tabe to ambush and stall the heroes invading the Shie Hassaikai hideout so Chisaki can escape with Eri. Mimic drops the main group of heroes inside a small room where the three prepare to battle them. However, Tamaki Amajiki decides to fight them alone to prevent the Pro Heroes from exhausting their abilities too soon. Toya and Yu attempt to attack the heroes, but Shota Aizawa erases their Quirks and gives Tamaki the chance to restrain the trio before he and the heroes leave to chase after Chisaki. Tamaki attempts to use this chance to knock the three out, but Toya manages to hit him with a surprise attack using a knife hidden in his mask, giving them enough time for their Quirks to return. Yu then activates his Crystallize Quirk to break them free from their bonds and Toya uses his Quirk to steal all of Tamaki's defenses so Yu can assault him with his crystal-enhanced attacks. However, the two underestimate Tamaki and are overwhelmed when he uses the maximum output of his Manifest Quirk to repel them; forcing Toya to have Soramitsu wake up after being knocked out by Shota earlier. Soramitsu then starts eating Tamaki's attacks with his Food Quirk. Tamaki attempts to trick him into eating poison from one of his tentacles, but Toya steals it with his Quirk and once again leaves Tamaki vulnerable to their powerful teamwork. Tamaki tries telling the villains that even if they defeat him, they're still going to be arrested by the heroes and authorities. However, Toya and the others explain that they've had no future for a long time and that they're completely loyal to Chisaki for giving them worth and are willing to sacrifice themselves for him. However, before Yu can finish off Tamaki, he throws off their teamwork by blinding Toya and preventing him from using his Quirk, allowing him to use his Manifest and defeat all three at once with a powerful combination attack. Toya is later arrested and imprisoned along with the rest of the Shie Hassaikai in the aftermath of the raid. Powers and Abilities Larceny: Toya's Quirk allows him to steal any object in someone's possession and move it into his own hands. However, he needs to be able to see the object and there's a size limit to what he can steal. He uses his Quirk to great effect, disarming his opponents or removing their defenses, leaving them open for his teammates' attacks. Keen Intellect: Toya is an intelligent and strategic person, especially in battle. He uses a tactic of giving his opponents a false sense of security by acting like he's unarmed or defenseless, then catches them off guard by using surprise attacks like hiding blades inside his mask. He's also able to analyze that Soramitsu's Food Quirk is the perfect counter to Tamaki's Manifest Quirk, as he can eat anything that Tamaki tries to create, and that Tamaki uses the food stored in his pouches to utilize his Quirk. Trivia *Yoya's name contains the kanji for stealing (窃 setsu). *Toya seems to represent a corruption of the second tenet of the real eight precepts of Buddhism: do not steal. *It’s been revealed by the creator, Horikoshi, that Toya’s now-ex-girlfriend has long, blonde hair he was planning to make his relationship last a lifetime and become a happy family due to his love for her. Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Mobsters Category:Tragic Category:Thief Category:Gangsters Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Weaklings Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Inmates Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals